


Kinktober: Danganronpa

by missshiroganes



Series: Mugi's NSFW Dangans [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missshiroganes/pseuds/missshiroganes
Summary: Each day has a new prompt and a different ship. I'll try my best to update this on time.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Celestia Ludenberg, Fukawa Touko/Celestia Ludenberg, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Mugi's NSFW Dangans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102796
Comments: 33
Kudos: 633





	1. Full List

  1. Aphrodisiacs -- saimota
  2. Outdoors -- komahina
  3. Crossdress -- oumota
  4. Threesome -- komahinanami
  5. Knives -- amaguji
  6. Candles -- sairuma
  7. Bondage -- saiguji
  8. Toys -- ouruma
  9. Blindfold -- haruruma
  10. Masks -- kiyorumi
  11. Lingerie -- hinanami
  12. Food play -- akanemaru
  13. Bondage -- naegirigami
  14. Dom/Sub -- naegami
  15. Feather -- celestoko
  16. Temperature play -- kiibouma
  17. Doctor play -- hinamiki
  18. Exhibistionism -- kaemiu
  19. Send nudes -- kaimaki
  20. Striptease -- ougoku
  21. Wet dreams -- saiouma
  22. On camera -- celesgiri
  23. Sixty-nine -- naegiri
  24. Hair pulling -- saimaki
  25. Fingers -- celeshina
  26. Choking -- gundham/nagito
  27. Biting -- soudham
  28. Spitting -- kamukoma
  29. Orgasm -- kuzupeko
  30. Squirting -- kiiruma
  31. Aftercare -- soapies




	2. Aphrodisiacs // Saimota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw someone spikes the dinner and you fuck your best friend

Shuichi was not a stranger to awkward moments. Subject to constant embarrassment by his peers, bad luck, terrible timing, and a plethora of unforgettable events (in the worst way possible), he was used to things going wrong. But right now, under the effect of usual unluckiness, he was brought some sort of semblance of good luck. Well, if he thought about it positively.

Most people would not view their food being tampered with as something positive. Especially  _ not  _ aphrodisiacs. Normally, Shuichi would take the same stance. But not today. Not when he’s given the chance to kiss his best friend, the guy he’s had a crush on for ages, Kaito. Even under the strange circumstances. 

To Shuichi, his bed was known as a place for late night thoughts, not random spur-of-the-moment rendezvous. Yet, here he was, Kaito on top of him, his hot breath against his neck as he whispers sweet nothings. He doesn’t really bother to care if this is all because of the aphrodisiacs in their systems, the arousal deep in his gut too hard to ignore, not to mention the evidence of such that was making his pants quite uncomfortable. Could this end up being a dumb mistake? Probably. But Shuichi decides to think otherwise.

With a grind against his hips, Shuichi’s brought to the present, breath hitching. 

“Don’t get bored yet, sidekick,” Kaito mumbles against his ear, and Shuichi’s body thrums with excitement. The sound of the zipper on his pants being unzipped sounds so strangely loud, the only other sounds in the room their combined breathing. He sucks in a breath as his dick is released, pants and underwear pushed to the middle of his thighs. He barely notices that Kaito has done the same to himself until the other’s cock is pressed against his own, a warm and calloused hand wrapped around them both. 

The feeling is so intoxicating combined with Kaito’s mouth against his neck. Shuichi fails to hold back a whine when Kaito starts pumping his hand, face flushing an even more red shade.

“Y-you’re going to kill me,” Shuichi says, brain completely clouded by arousal. His hips buck into Kaito’s hand when his thumb brushes over the tip of his dick, making his thighs shake from the feeling.

“But we’re just gettin’ started here.”

Shuichi is in for a very long night. 


	3. Outdoors // Komahina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mega win for hajime, gettin his dick sucked on da beach

Hajime didn’t really like to do crazy things. His boyfriend, Nagito, was very much the opposite, nearly renowned for being rather chaotic and acting on whims. It was no surprise when Nagito decided to sneak his hand into Hajime’s swim trunks while they were lazing about on the shore of the beach. It wasn’t the first time he’s tried to initiate things like that outside. Typically, Hajime would simply just take things back to their bed, but… 

There was nobody around, and it never hurt to indulge his lover now and then. Especially on days as relaxed as these.

So, Hajime doesn’t bother to stop him, moving closer to press soft and sweet kisses to Nagito’s cheek and neck, heartbeat picking up somewhat as he feels his boyfriend’s fingertips against his half hard dick. It never took him that long to get in the mood, the both of them having rather high libidos. 

“Do you want me to touch you, too?” Hajime asks, whispering against Nagito’s ear. He admires how he seems to blush just at his tone of voice.

Nagito, however, shakes his head. “No, you can make it up to me later,” he replies, winking, before getting up and making himself comfortable between Hajime’s legs, shifting his swim trunks to properly hold the other’s erection in his hand. Before Hajime can even try and say a word, Nagito takes his dick into his mouth. He’s not complaining one bit.

Hajime’s hand slides into his hair, fingers gripping at the roots, to properly guide Nagito’s head up and down. It’s hard to keep quiet, especially with the combination of his lover’s skilled tongue pressing against all the right spots and the tight, wet heat of his mouth. The anxiety of someone finding them makes his stomach tighten, only adding to his arousal.

“You look so good like this,” Hajime notes, eyes briefly locking with Nagito’s. His boyfriend’s response is to simply suck harder, which causes Hajime to buck his hips in response. Nagito nearly gags, but moans around him anyhow. Hajime uses the opportunity to begin to gently thrust his hips, fucking the other’s face. If he was going off of expressions alone, he’d be quite sure that Nagito was somehow getting off on this more than he was.

Even though Nagito enjoys giving oral, his jaw was beginning to get tired, as was clear to Hajime. His thin fingers cup Hajime’s balls in his hand, massaging them gently, which is just enough to send him over the edge, cum dribbling onto his tongue and mixing with his saliva. He gladly swallows, releasing him with a loud “pop.”

“So, wanna go have sex in the shower now?”

Hajime, mind still fuzzy from his orgasm, simply raises his eyebrows in surprise. Just another, regular Tuesday night.


	4. Crossdressing // Oumota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaito sees kokichi in skirt and goes awooga

Kokichi was not a stranger to femininity. He would casually put on makeup and skirts in private, and even sometimes, lingerie. He enjoyed the feeling of looking pretty, and it had nothing to do with gender. There was just something gratifying in looking this way. Of course, he hadn’t planned on really showing anyone else.

“Hadn’t planned” are the key words here.

Being roommates with Shuichi had its benefits and downfalls. Sure, he was neat, quiet, and a great cook. But his best friend, Kaito was… insufferable. Kokichi couldn’t help but feel rage every time the guy spoke, and what made things worse is that he was  _ so fucking hot.  _ He’d never been attracted to someone who absolutely ground his gears so easily. He’d confided to Miu about it only once, because she’d laughed so hard in his face that he had to pretend he was lying.

But tonight, those worries are out of his mind. Shuichi isn’t home, and won’t be for the rest of the night, which means he can dress however he wants without possible judgement or critique. He quickly strips himself of his hoodie and boxers, switching it out for lacy panties, a cropped tank top, and a short pleated skirt. He decides to throw in thigh high socks for the fun of it, then moves onto his makeup. Sharp eyeliner and thick coats of mascara make his eyes look larger than life, and dark lipstick shows off the natural pout of his lips. He admires himself in the mirror, proud of his work. Of course, this moment is very quickly ruined when his door is suddenly opened by none other than Kaito himself.

“Hey, Shuichi sent me to grab somethi…” Kaito says, but his words lose shape in his mouth as he stares, slack jawed.

Kokichi stares back just as surprised. Since when did he have a key to the apartment? What did Shuichi need that was so important? Why does this always happen to him? He wants to yell at Kaito to get out, but the words die in his throat.

“You… holy shit,” Kaito blabbers, face gone red. He clears his throat, attempting to speak once more. “You think Shuichi would mind waitin’ a little longer than usual to get his phone charger?”

Kokichi almost answers the question after taking it at face value, but after processing the implications, he grins. “Oh? Do you have some other business to attend to, Momota-chan?”

Kaito smiles back, shutting the door behind him. “Yeah. I don’t think I can keep putting it off any longer, actually.” He clicks the lock.

“I guess Shumai will  _ really  _ have to wait, then.” Kokichi slowly approaches Kaito, eyes never leaving his. “The question is, though, how much time does my beloved Momota-chan have to spare?” His hand snakes up, a single finger flicking at Kaito’s chin. “Because I’m free  _ all night.  _ My roommate is out of the house right now, actually.”

Kaito leans in close, so close that he can feel his hot breath on his skin. “He’ll wait for however damn long he’ll have to. I have somethin’ very important to take care of here,” he replies, lips brushing against Kokichi’s neck.

Kokichi feels his knees go weak. “Then what are you waiting for?”

...Not too long after, the mascara Kokichi had meticulously applied was running down his face. Kaito kept calling him pretty even after that, even as he fucks him roughly.

Maybe dressing up for someone else wasn’t so bad.


	5. Threesome // Komahinanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hajime has sex with his bf and his gf at the same time

Hajime loves both his boyfriend and girlfriend with his whole being. He’d do anything to make them happy.

So when they proposed the idea of having sex all together, even though Nagito and Chiaki weren’t necessarily romantically involved, there was no way Hajime was going to say no. Not with the idea of being sandwiched between the two of them on his mind.

Of course, he hadn’t exactly expected that to be the reality of the situation. Especially since he was typically the dominant one for the both of them. But here he was, Chiaki underneath him, playing a game on her 3DS while she waits for it all to begin (even while he’s hard inside of her, she doesn’t seem to lose one bit of focus) and Nagito behind him, slowly prepping him with his long, slender fingers that seem to hit just the right spots. Once his boyfriend has entered him properly, he gently tap’s Chiaki’s arm. She shuts her game off, and sets the device aside. This was going to be the good part, after all.

After giving the okay, Nagito begins to thrust slowly, mumbling praise in his ear. Hajime rolls his hips against Chiaki’s, Nagito’s thrusts enough to do the work for him. She lets out the smallest of pleasured sighs and moans underneath him. Nagito is much louder, his shaky words broken between breathy groans of pleasure. Hajime is too overwhelmed in the best way possible to even process if he’s making any noise. His hands wander, one hand moving to massage Chiaki’s chest, the other holding on to Nagito’s hip as if to draw him in even closer. His hand on Chiaki quickly wanders, fingers finding her clit with practiced movements. Her volume of voice quickly gets louder, and this makes Nagito speed up, angling his hips upward to rub against his prostate.

Hajime crumbles quickly after that, cum filling up Chiaki in the process. He’s not really used to that sort of stimulation, after all.

Of course, that isn’t the end of their night.

They switch positions each time one of them cums. Hajime gets to experience Chiaki sitting on his face while Nagito rides him, Nagito fucking him from behind once more while Chiaki is in doggy position, having his dick sucked by the both of them…

Needless to say, they had a wonderful night.


	6. Knives // Amaguji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rantaro and korekiyo have some fun with knifeplay :)

Rantaro is, very clearly, an adventurous guy. It only makes sense that he gets on so well with Korekiyo, especially since the anthropologist is extremely “open-minded” in the bedroom. So, if his lover wanted him to use a knife during their fun time, who was he to say no?

Running the blunt end of the pocket knife in his hand along Korekiyo’s bare stomach makes Rantaro chuckle. Seeing his lover bound and blindfolded was not a new sight (although very welcomed), but the way he leans into the cool blade, desperate for contact, is sexy  _ and  _ cute. His free hand grips at Korekiyo’s hip, thumb rubbing at the bone that protrudes underneath the skin. He’s always enjoyed just how thin and lithe his lover is. 

“Do you want the sharp end?” Rantaro asks, tone casual. He didn’t use the same formalities as Korekiyo when dominating. 

“Yes, my dearest,” Korekiyo replies, voice rasping. 

Rantaro hums, sliding the dull end down to Korekiyo’s thigh. “You know you’re gonna have to beg, right? I’m not gonna do it just because you asked nicely.”

Korekiyo grins. “Ah, yes, sorry, my love.” Rantaro clears his throat, asking for him to get on with it wordlessly. “Please, if you’d allow me the pleasure, make me bleed. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything, huh?” Rantaro flips the knife over carefully, his hand moving down to the base of Korekiyo’s thigh to hold him still. “I’m not very sure you’re that serious.”

Korekiyo whines. “I  _ need  _ you, please, sir,” he pleads, breathing hard.

“So dramatic,” Rantaro says nonchalantly, gently pressing the tip of the knife to Korekiyos skin. He hasn’t even broken the first layer of the epidermis, yet his lover is already moaning. He pushes further, breaking the skin just enough for a little bit of blood. He leans down, moving the knife aside, and licks at the wound. He ignores the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, much too pleased with Korekiyo’s reaction. He was just so sensitive to any sort of touch, especially without control of his arms and legs.

“A- _ ah,  _ please, please, more,” Korekiyo begs.

Who was he to deny him more?


	7. Candles // Sairuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi tries his best not to be vanilla and miu goes apeshit horny

Miu giggles, much too excited. Being with Shuichi was an amazing experience, but getting him to experiment in the bedroom was a difficult task. However, he’d agreed to something simple (and vanilla in Miu’s opinion), which was enough to get her giddy. She watches with excitement as her boyfriend returns from the living room, carrying a single lit candle. He’s mostly naked except for his boxers, while Miu lies on the bed fully nude. 

“Ehehe, what do ya have there, huh, Shuichi?” Miu teases. “Is it for meee?”

Shuichi blushes, rolling his eyes. “Y-you already know what it’s for.”

Miu snickers. “Yeah, I know, but you’re just so cute when you get all flustered.”

“Do you want me to use the candle or not?”

Miu breaks into a sweat. “Yes, please, I’m really sorry,” she pleads, fluttering her long eyelashes.

Shuichi smiles, seeing through her innocent act. He sets the candle on their bedside table, allowing the wax to melt more. In the meantime, he crawls over her, pulling her into a messy kiss. Miu grips at his hair, legs wrapping around his waist. It only takes minimal teasing to get her properly in the mood, considering she’s simply a horny bastard. Once she begins to squirm, clearly ready for more, he pulls back. After pressing a few loving kisses to her sternum, he grabs the candle. Once he’s carefully blown out the flame, he tests the temperature of the melted wax with his pinky finger. When he’s sure it’s safe and Miu’s given the okay, he slowly pours the hot wax down her body, starting between her breasts and down to her lower abdomen. 

Miu moans loudly in response, back arching off the bed. Some of the wax dribbles down her thighs before cooling on the skin. 

Shuichi, face thoroughly flushed after seeing such a sight, pours the rest of the wax over her stomach, watching lustfully as she whines.

“Oh,  _ Shuichi _ …” Miu says, eyes half lidded. “I’m gonna ride you so fucking good!”

Shuichi decides he’s going to have to experiment more often.


	8. Bondage // Saiguji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korekiyo dom time B)

Korekiyo snickers, looming over a sweating, desperate, and tied up Shuichi. His arms and legs are bound together behind his back, inhibiting him from taking control. His fingers trace down his chest and down to his hips, just stopping short of his aching erection. He lived to tease, after all. His eyebrows raise slightly when Shuichi whines.

“Does my dear Shuichi want something, hm? You know you have to use your words, darling.” Korekiyo’s hand traces shapes on the skin of Shuichi’s inner thigh to egg him on even more. “I don’t understand primitive speech.”

Shuichi takes in a shaky breath. “Please, touch me, I can’t… I can’t take it.” 

Korekiyo grins behind his mask. “Can’t take  _ what,  _ my lovely?”

“I can’t take the teasing for much longer…” Shuichi clarifies, eyes meeting Korekiyo’s. What he fails to communicate with words is clear in his expression.

“Oh, so you’re telling me what to do now, is that it?” Korekiyo says, voice smooth. His other hand moves to grip just underneath Shuichi’s jaw. “That isn’t going to slide, not one bit.”

Shuichi goes to blabber an apology, something to try and convince Korekiyo otherwise, but he’s quickly shushed.

“Color?” Korekiyo asks, retrieving a leather paddle. 

Shuichi’s face goes red. “G-green.”

Eyes going dark with lust, Korekiyo lowers his mask to press a loving kiss to Shuichi’s forehead. “Good boy.”


	9. Toys // Ouruma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi is an evil little man

Kokichi snickers, fiddling with the remote in his pocket. He and Miu, after a silly debate on who can last the longest during sex, made a bet: if Miu could last all day with a vibrator that Kokichi got to control, she’d get to do whatever she wants in bed. If she fails, she has to peg Kokichi. Realistically, there’s no actual consequences. Other than bragging rights, of course.

Flicking the remote onto the lowest setting, Kokichi watches as Miu suddenly jolts in his seat from across the table. She’d survived most of the day, all she had to do was last until dinnertime ended. Kokichi wasn’t going to make that easy, though. 

Miu glares at him, taking an angry bite of her soba. To anyone else, it looked like they were having one of their regular arguments. Kokichi snickers to himself as he turns up the vibrator to the highest setting. Watching her face go red and her accidentally drool onto her shirt is always a great sight.

“Um, Miu, are you alright?” Kiibo asks, placing a gentle hand on Miu’s shoulder. 

Miu looks at him with one of the most extreme looks of pure anger and arousal she has ever made. “D-don’t  _ fuckin’  _ touch me,” she grumbles, thighs squeezing together.

“I apologise, but it seems that your temperature has risen a degree in the last ten minutes. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Miu stands up, flinging her soba on the floor. Ignoring Kiibo’s question, she walks around the table, grabs Kokichi by the collar of his scarf, and drags him out the room without a word.

The room is silent. Tsumugi breaks the silence. “Do you think they’re going to have sex?”

A majority of everyone laughs at that. “Those two hate each other, right?” Kaede says, head in her hands.

Little do they know what is truly going to transpire.


	10. Blindfold // Haruruma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maki dom time

Maki tightens the blindfold she’s placed over Miu’s eyes. Usually in relationships, she finds herself to be the more submissive one, but she couldn’t help but indulge her lover occasionally. Especially when she’s just so irresistible. 

“Can you see anything?” Maki asks flatly, her hand gently stroking the side of Miu’s face.

“Can’t see jack shit.” Miu giggles, leaning into Maki’s touch.

Maki smiles. “Good.” Her hand slowly trails down Miu’s naked form, fingers quickly finding their way to her clit. Her thumb rubs it in gentle circles while her fingers tease at her opening. Miu moans loudly, and just as she makes it seem she’s going to insert her fingers, she pulls away entirely. 

Miu makes a frustrated expression. Maki doesn’t even have to make eye contact to know she’s upset. “What the fuuuuuck.”

Maki shushes her quickly. “The more you curse, the less I do. Remember?”

“Yes ma’am,” Miu says, voice exasperated. 

Maki’s hands move to grope Miu’s breasts, squeezing just enough to make her whine. “Good. Now, then…” She slides her hands back down, lifting Miu’s legs and spreading them apart. She leans down, licking a stripe up her entrance. “If you continue to not curse, then I’m sure you’ll enjoy tonight.”

Miu moans, legs clasping around Maki’s head. “Ffffffuuu--uun,” she says, doing her best to turn around her almost-curse. She’s certainly in for a long night.


	11. Masks // Kiyorumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha i sure am late *sweats*

Korekiyo is rarely, if ever, seen without his mask. That is, until recently. After he began dating Kirumi, he became comfortable enough to take it off in front of her while performing menial tasks, which was… filled with a rather underwhelming response. The casual compliments on his shade of lipstick and swiping away crumbs of pastry were undoubtedly delightful, but he almost… was alarmed she took it so simply. It was so ingrained in his head that people would react poorly to his appearance that he was shaken to the core.

And once they got to the physical part of their relationship, she’d expected her to ask for him to take off his mask.

Not for her to put it on herself.

The previous ideas of imagining his own lipstick smeared over her lips were quickly overturned by this new, fantastic idea.

“Do you like it, darling?” Kirumi murmurs, gloved hands caressing under his chin. Her undressed state only adds to this, sitting on his lap in only her bra and panties, along with stockings held up by a garterbelt. She looks positively  _ ravishing,  _ especially with the way his mask adds a domineering nature to her. 

Swallowing nervously, Korekiyo nods. “Yes, I must admit… it suits you well.” One of his bandaged hands moves to caress her thigh, taking in a cautious breath. “What shall be our next step… Mistress?”

Kirumi smiles. Korekiyo can tell; he can see it in the way her eyes light up with a sadistic mischief that is carefully hidden from everyone but him. “Hmm… ropes?”

Korekiyo finds himself smiling as well. “As you wish.”


	12. Lingerie // Hinanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha oh hajime you have sanity? wish that were me

Hajime is very much used to casual sex. Well, not before Chiaki. When your girlfriend streams herself playing video games nearly everyday, there’s not much time for anything other than that. There’s plenty of income from Chiaki’s work that Hajime really doesn’t need a job, but he has one for his sanity. Staying inside the house all the time isn’t really good for you, apparently. He has no idea how Chiaki does it. 

After a particularly short yet stressful shift, he’s just glad to be back home. He pokes his head into Chiaki’s office, expecting her to be streaming, but she’s not there, her computer shut down. It seems rather early for her to be done… did something happen. “Uh, babe?” he says, his voice echoing down the hallway. He’s sure she’ll answer.

“In bed,” Chiaki replies back, just loud enough for him to hear. He follows the sound much like a dog sniffing out a treat -- quickly and a little clumsy. Usually Chiaki doesn’t end streaming this early unless she’s not feeling good. 

“Did your period start already? I can grab some chocolates if you want,” Hajime offers, opening the door, only to sputter loudly.

Chiaki’s reclined on their bed in a sheer, pink slip and panties, her Switch in hand. He can hear that she’s doing her Animal Crossing dailies. 

“Uh… it’s just a little hard to wanna fuck when that’s in the backgound,” Hajime mumbles, his dick clearly against his words. Chiaki thinks it over, then realizes just what she means, exiting out the game and setting the console down on the dresser. Hajime just chuckles, pulling his work shirt over his head, thankful he kicked his shoes off at the door. “Better.”

The moment Hajime’s looming over her, she instinctively wraps her legs around his hips, pulling him flush against her. “Hajime… I’m not streaming tomorrow. So… we have all night.”

Hajime knows that’s her way of flirting, face flushing red. He grinds against her, brain already muddled thanks to the sight in front of him. “Yeah? And all day tomorrow, right?”

Chiaki blushes and nods. 

“Good.” 


	13. Foodplay // Akanemaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akane like food and sex

As two athletes, it only makes sense that both Akane and Nekomaru have high libidos and good stamina. The sex was always great, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t try new things now and then.

Akane is seated on Nekomaru’s dick, slowly moving, and happily licking whipped cream off his fingers. She moans, a pleased expression on her face, only to become more giddy when he offers her a chocolate mochi. Gladly, she moves faster, taking a large bite and groaning, the feeling of pure deliciousness in her mouth and pleasure in her veins combined in a way her brain turns to mush.

“Want more, baby?” Nekomaru asks, voice rumbling. He waggles the rest of the mochi in front of Akane’s face, grinning as she snatches it out of his hands with her mouth. She hasn’t even begun to feel full, but she definitely can’t outlast her hunger in this position. She’s always had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Nekomaru’s hand slides up her thigh, gently squeezing. She’s mostly muscle, something he finds attractive. Slowly massaging a spot that always seems to be sore, he chuckles just at how she squirms from all the different sensations she’s experiencing. From the delicious chocolate, the relaxing of her muscles, and the pleasure burning in her gut, it’s a surprise she’s lasted this long.

Akane watches closely as Nekomaru grabs another treat, this one being a manju. She’s weak to simple treats like those, and the moment she takes a hefty bite, her brain rushes with an overload of endorphins. He massages harder, and that’s all she needs to crumble, a muffled moan escaping her lips, too numbed from pleasure to even swallow her food. She topples over on top of him with a silly grin, hands grabbing at his arms. The moment she comes back to earth, she swallows her food, then motivation fills her eyes.

“Again?” Nekomaru asks.

Akane nods fervently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> manju is a steamed cake filled with a red bean paste. mochi is a treat with a rice dough outside and a sweet filling, like jelly or ice cream.


	14. Bondage (again) // Naegirigami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love this ship

Having two partners is wonderful. Double the attention, double the dates, and double the love.

That is, until you learn they both happen to be sadist doms.

Makoto knew next to nothing about sex when he first starting dating Kyoko, and when they got to that point, it was pretty vanilla. And then, after she called him a “good boy” during sex, it escalated from there. He would say he was surprised when she happened to be completely content with him asking Byakuya out, but after learning how much of a sexual deviant she is… it wasn’t unexpected. 

Having one dominant partner is pretty great. Having two, however? Makoto is pretty sure he hit the jackpot.

With his legs and arms bound to the bed, Makoto can’t really do much. Normally, he’d hate it. But being at both Byakuya and Kyoko’s expense? It would have been impossible to say no, especially with a safe word and color system in tow. 

“Hm, it’s a shame, really. You’d think he could stay harder after two rounds,” Kyoko says simply, gloved hand prodding at Makoto’s sensitive dick. He whimpers in response. “Oh, well. We’re not close to done yet, are we, pet?” Her hand runs up his body, fingers resting at his chin. Makoto shakes his head. 

“Color?”

“Green,” Makoto replies, voice scratchy. He’s not ready to take a break. Not yet.

“That’s what we like to hear,” Kyoko replies, smiling. She turns over to Byakuya, who’s readjusting his glasses. “I believe it’s your turn now.”

Byakuya hums in response, walking past her. “What, is getting pegged not enough for you? So stingy,” he grumbles, gripping at Makoto’s cock, making him cry out. He pumps his hand quickly, not bothering to go slow. He knows that his lover is just as into it as he is, after all. “You need the both of us at once? Is one insufficient? How disappointing.”

Makoto sniffles, tears forming in his eyes from overstimulation. “Please…”

“Please  _ what? _ ” Byakuya looks as if he’d rather be anywhere else.

“I n-need you, Master.”

Kyoko grins. “Just Master?”

Makoto quickly shakes his head. “No! B-both of you, please.”

“That’s what I thought.” Kyoko removes the harness she’d used to peg Makoto earlier, setting it aside, before brushing Togami’s hand away. “Don’t worry, puppy. We’ll take extra good care of you, won’t we?”

Byakuya watches Kyoko staddle Makoto, then sink down onto his half-hard dick. “When don’t we?” After checking to make sure Makoto is still stretched from earlier, he pushes inside of him, gripping his thighs. 

Kyoko chuckles, watching Makoto crumble beneath her. “Good point.”


	15. Dom/Sub // Naegami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love their dynamic and also makoto is a service bottom for sure

Having a haughty, somewhat self-centered boyfriend can be difficult. Of course, Makoto is patient. He doesn’t mind Byakuya being a little stubborn sometimes, because, honestly? It’s worth it. Behind closed doors, Byakuya is soft, makes sure that the cooks make only his favorite foods, ensures that Makoto gets as much affection as possible, and more. Not to mention the gifts. He’s never had so many clothes in his closet that he needed an extra storage space until Byakuya began courting him.

One of the best parts, though, was certainly the sex. It was no secret that Byakuya was dominant outside of the bedroom, and he certainly was in the bedroom, too. It took quite a bit for Makoto to catch up to his lover’s libido, and even still he struggles, but he doesn’t mind. No, in fact, he enjoys it. 

Currently, it’s one of those moments he’s just a little too strung out from the session of the night before. However, that’s never stopped him. Byakuya’s typing away on his computer, and Makoto is comfortably seated underneath his desk, in between his boyfriend’s long legs. He’s mouthing at Byakuya’s erection through his pants (and if they hadn’t discussed doing this before, Makoto would have had a heart attack just thinking about how expensive those slacks are), wetting the fabric with ease. He hasn’t been given permission to remove Byakuya’s pants, so he’s stuck to doing his best with what he can.

Makoto’s hands grip at Byakuya’s thighs as his lapping becomes more fervent, desperate to get him off. He whimpers when he’s nudged away with a perfectly polished dress shoe. Byakuya has taken the matter into his own hands by unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, shifting slightly to free his erection. He’s clearly been holding off for longer than usual based on just how much precum is smeared across the tip. 

“May I service you, master?” Makoto asks, just loud enough that Byakuya can hear.

Byakuya sighs, pretending to be bored. “Fine. Just get on with it.”

Makoto quickly dives in, sucking at the tip, tongue running along the slit. His hands return, holding onto Byakuya’s knees to ground himself. Breathing in sharply through his nose, he takes him down into his mouth, swallowing back a gag. He takes a moment to get used to the sensation, then begins bobbing his head, trying to keep his breathing steady when he gets close to deepthroating territory. He can hear Byakuya’s own breathing quicken, occasionally clearing his throat to avoid moaning. Anyone could walk in, after all. This is his study, not his private quarters, so any of his maids could walk in, not needing permission, at any moment. He knows that probably just makes his boyfriend that much more into it, and he’s definitely glad to please.

With a huff, Byakuya suddenly stops typing. Makoto’s nervous for only a moment, because then slender fingers are pulling at his hair, keeping him still. Byakuya then begins to rock his hips, fucking Makoto’s face. He lets his jaw go slack, and even though he’s unable to see Byakuya’s face, he knows he’s close. He moans around his dick, and that’s all it takes. He fights the instinctual urge to pull back when Byakuya comes down his throat, instead easing him through it. He pulls back when he hears the other make a sound of protest, becoming too overstimulated.

“Good boy,” Togami mumbles, out of breath. He tucks himself back into his pants, and then Makoto rests his head on his thigh. “Would you like a break?”

Makoto nods against Byakuya’s leg. A nap sounds great.


	16. Feather // Celestoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's short lol

Toko hadn’t really imagined she’d be spending her evening in Celeste’s quarters. At all, really. She’d had her eyes on a blond who would never reciprocate, and the moment she caught on to Celestia’s flirting, she’d swooned near immediately. One could say she had a type.

She’d came to her room to talk over tea. That’s how it began, at least. And then Celeste kissed her so suddenly. 

Toko had a bit of a problem of not knowing if people were asking her on a date. She’d been rejected by too many to pick up on small social cues.

By kissing her back, she didn’t expect it to go that quickly. But it was pleasant, at least. This was the stuff of all the smutty novels she’d secretly stuffed under her bed, and there was no way she was missing out on an opportunity like this.

Celeste towers over her on the bed, down to her underwear. Toko is naked, too excited to even care. Her friends already knew about Syo, so there was no need to hide her scars. When Celeste retrieves something from her drawer, she can’t help but imagine all sorts of lewd things. 

It’s just a feather.

“Um… w-what’s that for? Foreplay?” Toko asks, genuinely curious.

Celestia simply giggles, tracing the feather down Toko’s torso. “No. You will be getting off using only this. Understand?”

Toko frowns. Is this some sort of sick joke? Was she being pranked? “Seriously?”

“I see. So you think I’m joking, hm?” Celeste lifts the feather up, then brings it down onto her clit, swirling the soft tip against her. The whine Toko lets out is just what she wants. “No, you misunderstand me. I know what I’m doing. So sit back, and relax.”

Toko is still a little cautious, but allows some of the tension flow out of her muscles. “O-okay…”

Celeste grins. “Good girl.” She flicks the feather up and down, rubbing it against her labia. “Now, let’s have some fun, hm?”


	17. Temperature Play // Kiibouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little fiend gets pounded by robot bf

Kokichi whines as he’s sharply thrusted into, legs spread by Kiibo’s hands. It seems that teasing his robotic lover all day has consequences. “Is that all you’ve got, Kiiboy?” he taunts, pleasure stirring in his gut. “I can take so much more than that, and you know it!”

When Kiibo had first heard Kokichi’s dirty talk, he’d been a flustered mess. Now, he’s completely accustomed to it. He’s not that good at it himself, though. “I  _ do  _ have a few new functions if you would like to try them,” he says, slowing his thrusts so that Kokichi can at least think clearly enough to mull it over. Or pretend to. 

“Duh, why else would I let Miu’s sorry ass put her grubby hands all over you?” Kokichi is visibly annoyed that Kiibo’s gone slower. 

Kiibo raises his eyebrows at that, but elects not to comment on it. Instead, he activates the first function. It adjusts the temperature of his dick, making it colder than usual. He hears Kokichi gasp in response, squirming in his grip. It was so surprising how easy it was to make his boyfriend into a blubbering mess. The sensation of being fucked, combined with the intensity of the cold, is almost enough to overstimulate him. But Kokichi has a lot more of a tolerance than most.

“Kiibo, if you don’t move faster right now, I am going to lose my fucking mind,” Kokichi grumbles, glaring daggers up at him. Ever so dutifully, Kiibo does as he’s told, making the other moan loudly. With a shift of his hips, he’s thrusting into Kokichi’s prostate with ease, and then, he goes even further.

Kiibo turns on his vibrating function.

Kokichi screams as he cums, making a mess of both he and Kiibo. 

Slowing to a stop, Kiibo lets Kokichi catch his breath. “How was that?”

“Who said I was done?”

Kiibo was in for a rather long night.


	18. Doctor Play // Hinamiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning - slut shaming (it's just used in dirty talk, but if that bothers you, i'd advise skipping this one!)
> 
> anyways dom mikan. awooga

Hajime knew it was only a matter of time for this to come up in his relationship with Mikan. She was the Ultimate Nurse, it was only bound to happen. But he hadn’t expected it so soon.

Mikan looms over him, clad in a sexy nurse outfit. It barely covers her ass, high enough to show off her thick thighs adorned with red thigh highs held up by a garter belt. Her breasts are barely contained. Hajime is pretty sure she got a size too small on purpose at this point. Her legs are straddling her hips as she holds a thermometer in front of his lips. 

“Oh my, it looks like you’re burning up! Let’s check your temperature, hm?” Mikan blabbers. “Open wide!”

Hajime is too dumbfounded by her sudden confidence, opening his mouth. Mikan places the thermometer under his tongue, then eases his mouth closed with a gloved finger. 

“What a good boy. Are you this good for every nurse you see, or just me? I’d hope not  _ everyone,  _ Hajime. Unless you’re secretly a whore?” Mikan says, giggling. “But that’s supposed to be  _ my  _ job, right? To be your slut, right? So you can’t steal it from me, okay?”

Hajime doesn’t even know how to respond. He didn’t even know Mikan had such a domineering side to her. The thermometer beeps, and he diligently opens his mouth, allowing his girlfriend to remove it.

“Just as I thought… we’ll need to get some medicine in you quickly!” Mikan shifts back, grabbing a needle filled with a clear liquid. Her confident demeanor stills for a moment. “I-It’s just s-saline solution. If that’s okay. You can say no.”

“I trust you,” Hajime replies, one of his hands moving to rest on her thigh. “Thank you for asking, though.”

Mikan smiles softly before returning to her role. “It’s just gonna hurt a little, okay? Good boys don’t make a sound.” She wipes his arm with a sanitizing wipe, then prods him with the needle. Hajime winces at the sensation, reminiscent of getting a flu shot. After it’s been administered, she places a band-aid over it. Tossing the needle aside, she grinds her hips against his. “Now for the rest of your medicine!”


	19. Exhibitionism // Kaemiu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miu horny

Miu moans, the sound muffled by Kaede’s hand, which is clasped over her mouth. When she asked her girlfriend if they wanted to get away from their friends and have some fun, she meant they would go home. Not get frisky in the mall public bathroom. But here she is, Kaede’s fingers deep inside of her. She’d always fantasized about this sort of thing, and the risk of getting caught only spurs her on more.

“Shhh, you don’t want anyone to hear, do you?” Kaede murmurs against her ear, chuckling when Miu shivers. “Or maybe you do. I wouldn’t be surprised. I bet you’d like letting everyone see me get you off with just my fingers, hm?”

Miu realises she’s unlocked yet another thing for Kaede to tease her about, and god is it working. It’s taking all her might now to not make noise. 

“Imagine what they’d think of you. Just so desperate to get off, that you’d get me to touch you where anyone can see.” Kaede curls her fingers, then quickens her thrusting. Her thumb moves to rub at Miu’s clit. “You’d probably like that, huh?”

Miu nods, feeling her orgasm impending. Her thighs shake, glad Kaede is there to keep her steady.

“Cum for me, Miu,” Kaede whispers, free hand grabbing at Miu’s breasts.

The encouragement is all she needs, squeezing around Kaede’s skilled fingers. She knows she would have gotten them caught just from the moan she lets out if Kaede’s hand wasn’t over her mouth.

“Let’s clean up and go home so you can make it up to me, yeah?” Kaede says, giggling.

There’s no way Miu could say no to that.


	20. Send Nudes // Kaimaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one looks longer bc of the texting format lol

Kaito is the kind of guy who does not pick up on cues. At all. Unless he was told very directly, he would simply never catch on. Tonight is one of those unfortunate times. 

He’s just getting home from work when he gets a burst of texts from Maki. He’s sure if she’s texting him that much, it must be important. He always valued taking time for his friends, so after kicking off his shoes near the doorway, he seats himself on the couch, then unlocks his phone.

She’s sent some sort of meme, one that says “if you don’t respond in 6 seconds you have to send nudes.” He chuckles to himself at that. He never really pegged that as her sense of humor, but it was pretty funny to receive from a friend. Underneath the meme, however, she’s seemed to have texted something.

[from - Maki Roll]

Don’t take that seriously

[from - Maki Roll]

Shuichi made me send that

[from - Maki Roll]

Okay that’s a lie

[from - Maki Roll]

Just. 

[from - Maki Roll]

_ Image attached. Tap to open. _

Kaito’s eyebrows furrow. Maki usually doesn’t send that many texts in a row, nor explain herself. But curiosity gets the best of him, and he opens the image. Only to be greeted by a picture of a very much topless Maki. His face goes red, swallowing thickly. He thinks for a moment before responding.

[to - Maki Roll]

I thought I was the one who was supposed to send nudes if I didn’t respond?

[from - Maki Roll]

That’s… all you have to say?

[to - Maki Roll]

Do you want me to?

[to - Maki Roll]

Send nudes, that is.

[from - Maki Roll]

...it would only be polite.

Kaito sucks in a breath. He’s not exactly sure  _ what  _ she’s into. Both she and Shuichi have seen him shirtless plenty of times, so that would be almost tasteless. He’s not exactly sure a dick pic would be either, though. It’s only during his heavy thinking that he realises just what’s going on here. He really doesn’t want to take advantage of her accidentally, that’s the opposite of what he ever wants. He’d rather go through something awkward now than something worse later.

[to - Maki Roll]

I just have a question before I do anything. Just in case.

[to - Maki Roll]

Is this just because you’re suddenly horny, or… more than that?

[from - Maki Roll]

You’re an idiot.

Kaito jumps when his phone starts ringing. It’s just Maki. He answers quickly.

“Uh. What do you mean I’m an idiot? That was pretty uncalled for,” Kaito grumbles, frowning. 

“I mean you’re an  _ idiot,  _ Kaito.”

“That really doesn’t answer my question at all.” He huffs.

Maki laughs in the way she does when she’s especially frustrated with Kaito. “I like you. A lot. In a romantic way.”

“Is it weird I really didn’t see that coming?”

A sigh. “We’ve been going on dates for the past month?”

Kaito frowns. “I thought we were just hanging out?”

“You’re… so stupid. You have a Master’s degree in Astrophysics, and yet you don’t know when a girl likes you? Kaito, I tried to kiss you the other night. That’s what that was.”

Kaito does a bit of critical thinking, putting the pieces together, then his eyes widen. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah. Just realizing how dumb you are?”

“Yep.” Kaito sighs, laughing. “That, and. Uh. A bit more. It’s embarrassing how long I’ve had a crush on you, and yet…”

“Well, there’s no changing what’s happened. At least you know now.”

He bites his lip. Normally, he wasn’t overly bold, but… knowing now that his feelings were reciprocated, it would be a bit easier to do so. “I think I still owe you that picture.”

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“Oops, too late,” he says, glad he has his earbuds plugged in. It’s easier to take a picture when he doesn’t have to have his phone up to his ear. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he sighs in relief. Seeing Maki topless had done a number on him, his dick straining against his boxers. He snaps a picture, sending it her way before he could overthink it. “Besides, uh. I don’t think I’d be able to talk unless we handle the situation I’ve got going on over here.”

Maki lets out a shaky breath. Wordlessly, he’s sent a return message. This time, it’s of her in her panties, hand under the waistband. It’s clear what she’s doing.

“Holy shit,” Kaito mumbles under his breath, pulling his underwear down just enough so he can do the same. Wrapping his hand around his dick, he pumps it slowly. “I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself next time I see you if you send me stuff like that.”

“Yeah? We have training with Shuichi tomorrow. Are you sure you’re not going to be able to wait until after?” 

Kaito can barely handle how sultry her voice sounds. 

“Who says we have to wait until tomorrow?”


	21. Striptease // Ougoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly this is my first time writing this ship

Kokichi  _ hates  _ how oblivious Gonta is to his advances. No matter how skimpy his clothes are, no matter how much he’s all over him, not even when he insists on sitting in his lap when there’s plenty of open seats! Sure, he could directly just say what he means, but that means giving in. Kokichi does not give in.

Wearing a crop top and short shorts, he makes his way to Gonta’s dorm room. If the oaf doesn’t understand what he means by his attire, surely he will if he takes it all off, right? He knocks on the door with as much force as he can muster.

“Gonta, help! Bigfoot is real and he’s come to eat me!” Kokichi shouts, pounding on the door even faster.

The door swings open, and Kokichi accidentally hits Gonta’s chest. It doesn’t even make him flinch. 

“Silly Kokichi, even Gonta knows Bigfoot isn’t real!” Gonta replies, stepping aside to let Kokichi inside. The smaller of the two pouts as he walks inside. “Anyway, Gonta just finished working on a science report! What does Kokichi need?”

Kokichi frowns, shutting the door loudly. “I need you to help me with something, Gonta! Something I can only trust a true…  _ gentleman  _ with.” His face of frustration quickly shifts to mischief. “And you’re the only gentleman I know!”

Gonta’s eyes light up at that. “What is it?”

“I have some bug bites on me, and I don’t know what they’re from! I need you to check them out! They’re just so itchy.” 

“Couldn’t Mikan give Kokichi ointment?” Gonta asks, tilting his head.

“Shut up and just look,” Kokichi snaps, pulling his shirt over his head with ease. He sits in one of Gonta’s chairs. “Do you see it? It’s on my lower back!”

Gonta looks closely, then shakes his head. “No, Gonta doesn’t see any.”

Pretending to sigh, he stands back up. “Maybe it’ll help without these on.” He pulls down his shorts, left in just purple panties and socks. Gonta’s face is very red. 

“Kokichi, Gonta doesn’t see any bug bites!” Gonta shouts, covering his face.

Kokichi huffs. “But I just feel so  _ hot  _ all over, and the only way that can fix it is if a gentleman helps!”

Gonta turns his head away, his mass of green hair shielding the side of his face. “Kokichi, Gonta knows what sex is! Gonta is not stupid!”

Blinking rapidly, Kokichi just stares at Gonta dejectedly. “So is that a no? Because I’m just going back to my room, then.”

Gonta shakes his head. Slowly but surely, he turns to face Kokichi, his cheeks bright red. “G-Gonta knows that Kokichi has been teasing him… b-but didn’t want to take advantage of Kokichi. Gonta likes Kokichi a lot.”

This time, Kokichi’s face goes red. Biting his lip, he storms up to Gonta, pulling him down to his height by the collar of his shirt. “I want you to do something about it. That’s why I’ve been doing it.” 

They stare at each other for a moment, then meet in a kiss. It’s heated, and Kokichi finds himself being pressed against Gonta’s desk. His legs wrap around Gonta’s hips, his noise of surprise at the size of the other’s erection muffled by the kiss. He pulls back, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Do you want me?” he asks, hands bracing themselves on the desk. 

“So bad,” Gonta says, his hips grinding against Kokichi’s. “Wanted Kokichi for a long time.”

Kokichi grins, rolling his hips along with him. “Then take me, you dumbass.”


	22. Wet Dreams // Saiouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi torture

Having dreams about your crush is normal. For Kokichi, it’s anything but that. 

He didn’t even have dreams until he met Shuichi. They started out rather innocent, waking up refreshed everyday, excited to see him. They rapidly got less so, leaving him waking up needy and not having Shuichi actually there to help out. 

It’s happened again today, and he’s tired of frustratingly jacking off every morning. Pulling on a robe, he stomps over to Shuichi’s room, banging on the door. “Open up, Shumai! I know you’re there.”

Shuichi opens the door, groggy. He must have just woken up. “What is it? It’s six in the morning, Kokichi.”

Kokichi doesn’t respond, instead leaning on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Shuichi’s lips. They weren’t even dating, nor had he even confessed his feelings, but he couldn’t handle this any longer. He rocks back onto his feet, looking up at Shuichi. “Let me in.”

Shuichi somehow looks even more dazed than before. Had one kiss gotten to him that much? Either way, he’s allowed inside, and once the door is closed, Kokichi is all over him again. Neither one of them seem to be that well versed in making out, but it doesn’t really matter. Kokichi breaks the kiss when he’s pushed against the door.

“I need you Shumai,” Kokichi whines, breathing in huffs. “I need your hands all over me.”

Shuichi doesn’t even question it, fingers making quick work of Kokichi’s robe. It falls to the floor, and then so do his boxers. The detective’s hand wraps around his dick, making him moan, pumping quickly.

“Yes, please, I can’t-- I need you,” Kokichi blabbers, head thumping against the door. Shuichi touches him in all the right places, as if he’s somehow done this before. It doesn’t take long for Kokichi to get embarrassingly close.

Just as he’s about to, he wakes with a rush. He’s in his bed alone, and has successfully creamed his pants. 

“God  _ dammit! _ ”


	23. On Camera // Celesgiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is sort of short lol

Kyoko is very used to her girlfriend’s line of work. It brought in a lot of money, and their sex toy selection was great. Pornography was something she never frowned at, and if it made Celestia happy, she was, too.

That is, until she started getting dragged into it.

First it was just to get different camera angles, then it was to choose her outfits, then it was to moderate the streams. Kyoko knew what was coming next, and she was completely fine with it. Somehow, it wasn’t surprising to hear Celeste ask her to finger her on stream.

Making sure her face is completely out of frame, she settles behind Celeste, hands traveling up her girlfriend’s lithe body. Kyoko knew just what she was doing, having gone through this exact song and dance plenty of times. After giving her perky breasts a small squeeze, she slides her hand down. She parts her labia with ease, the angle perfect for showing off just how wet she is. Her fingers slip in with ease, two pumping in and out quickly. 

Celeste is moaning loudly, face flushed. Kyoko is sure her viewers are getting a real kick out of this. She slips in a third finger, glancing at her phone with her free hand. The comments were always awkward to read in her opinion, but she had to make sure no requests were sent through. Luckily there was none yet, so she sets her phone down, curling her fingers in an attempt to rub just the right spot. 

It works, Celeste crumbling against her, thighs shaking. Kyoko removes her fingers slowly, showing off just how wet they are. 

Kyoko loves helping her girlfriend out.


	24. Sixty Nine // Naegiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is sorta short!! 69ing is. unappealing to me fsjkglakjglr

Makoto loves his girlfriend. They were practically inseparable. Any time he was sent away on a mission for the Future Foundation, he’s insistent that Kyoko comes with. Nights without her are restless. However, there’s just one issue: Kyoko is a bit  _ too  _ into making just him feel good, and although he definitely loves the attention, he wants to reciprocate.

It’s yet another time where Kyoko is adamant on servicing him, lips wrapped around his dick. Makoto is very much into it, hands in her hair, thighs shaking. But it’s just not enough. He loves doing this with her, but it’s difficult to get into it if she’s not enjoying herself, too.

“Uhm, can-- can we stop for a second?” Makoto urges, hands moving from Kyoko’s hair to her shoulders. She pulls back, an inquisitive look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Kyoko asks, clearly concerned that she may have been hurting him. Makoto winces.

Pulling himself together, Makoto gathers his words carefully. “Well, I really do like it when we do this, but… I want to make you get off too, y’know?”

Kyoko’s expression softens, relief washing over her. “You know I’m content with just this.”

“But, um… it’s a lot better when we do it together, for me, I mean,” Makoto blabbers, face going red. He’s a grown man, yet he can barely even talk about sex without blushing. “O-Only if you want to?”

Kyoko shifts, then stands up. “Alright. Lay down on the bed, then.”

Makoto’s excitement is clear on his face, clumsily scrambling to lay down properly. He’s more than enthused, and it’s clear in the way his dick throbs. He watches closely as she wriggles out of her underwear, then climbs over him, only to sit on his face. Arousal courses through his veins, and it only increases when her mouth is around him once again. Eagerly, Makoto laps at her labia, teasing her entrance. Kyoko has always been rather quiet in bed, but it only spurred him on to try his best.

  
Pressing his tongue into Kyoko’s entrance, Makoto’s hands grip at her thighs, eating her out fervently. He’s quite sure the both of them will be  _ very  _ pleased tonight.


	25. Hair Pulling // Saimaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinky maki is just how it is

Maki, to put it simply, is much kinkier than Shuichi could have ever imagined. The two of them hit off rather quickly when they first met. He was initially concerned that Kaito had a crush on her, too, but after lots of reassurance and encouragement from his best friend, he went for it.

Shuichi definitely didn’t have any regrets, other than simply not being prepared enough for her sex drive. He’d pinned her as the type to maybe be timid about it, or not really be all that interested in sex at all, but he was very,  _ very  _ wrong.

Currently is just one of the moments where he’s severely estimated it. Shuichi has been pressed back against his bathroom sink, Maki in his lap. She’s fiddling with the button of his pants, leaning back so she can shimmy them down just enough to release his dick. It’s already hard, precum beading at the tip. Her hand wraps around him, giving a few experimental pumps.

“You’re,  _ ah,  _ p-pretty impatient today,” Shuichi observes, watching as she reaches under her skirt and pulls her underwear down her legs and off completely. Even though she always springs these sorts of things onto him so suddenly, there’s no doubt that he’s into it. A soft sigh escapes his lips when she sinks down onto him, head falling back against the mirror behind them. “Holy shit.”

Maki grips at Shuichi’s button up shirt as she begins to bounce, little exhales of pleasure coming out in heavy breaths. It’s clear she’s been pent up all day. However, something a tad different happens. One of her hands grabs at his, leading it to one of her ponytails. She guides his hands to grip onto it, then look him in the eye. “Tug,” she orders, unrelenting in the movement of her hips.

Shuichi doesn’t have to be told twice. He pulls on her ponytail, earning a throaty moan out of his girlfriend. He begins to thrust in time with her, both hands holding onto the ends of each ponytail for leverage. It doesn’t take long for Maki to crumble against him, thighs shaking as she rides out her orgasm. He patiently waits as she recovers, then looks up at her timidly. 

“Can we at least lay in bed next time?”

Maki smiles ever so slightly. “Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

Shuichi is sure he’s going to have to call out of work when she starts moving her hips again.


	26. Fingers // Celeshina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hina: i think youre pretty
> 
> celeste: fuck a uhaul lets have sex

Aoi is a simple person. She sees a pretty girl, and she falls head over heels. Well, okay, maybe that’s not the whole process, but after learning how to make a proper milk tea (with Sakura’s help) and some questionable guidance from Junko, she’s sure she’s at just the right position to make a move. 

Setting a delicate teacup in front of the girl of interest, Aoi carefully pours the warm milk tea into the cup, making sure not to spill any. After setting the teapot down, she takes a seat across from Celestia. “I hope you like it! I managed to get my hands on a chocolate dessert tea when I went to the mall last week,” she rambles, watching as the gambler takes a practiced sip of her tea. She decided to host this in the library against Byakuya’s wishes. She could honestly care less on what he thinks, though.

“Well, it  _ is  _ quite lovely. Much better than that swine, Hifumi,” Celeste replies, setting down her cup on its respective saucer. “I am not used to having someone understand my tastes so well. Were you stalking me, perhaps?”

Aoi tenses. “A-Absolutely not! I just like getting good gifts for people!”

Celestia giggles, her mouth covered by her hand. “You’re certainly a cute one, that is certain.” She takes another delicate sip before continuing, Aoi feeling herself begin to sweat. “What is it exactly that you want out of this? Surely you did not ask to meet with me for  _ nothing. _ ”

“Uhm, not really. I mean, you’re just really cool and pretty--”

“You think I’m pretty?”

“I mean, who doesn’t?” 

Celestia hums in thought. “You know, if one did not know better, they’d think you have a bit of a crush on me, dear Hina.”

Aoi flushes red. “Well, uh, luckily you’re smart, right?”

“Well, since I  _ do  _ know better, I can say for a fact that you do not. You have a large crush on me.” Celeste grins, resting her chin in her hands. “You do not have a very good poker face,  _ mon chou. _ ”

Aoi shuffles slightly in her seat. “M-Maybe you’re right…”

Standing up, Celeste moves her chair next to Aoi’s then sits right back down. She’s eyeing her much like a predator does its prey, red eyes transfixed on the swimmer’s every movement. “Then you’ll allow me to help myself, yes?”

“Yes!” Aoi shouts before even thinking, squirming in her seat. “I mean, well… what do you mean by ‘help yourself’?”

Celeste leans in close, her warm breath fanning over Aoi’s face. She’s melting already. “I want to touch you. Is that too much?”

Swallowing audibly, Aoi nods. She’s much too excited to speak. All of her fantasies are playing out right in front of her, except it’s actually real. 

Thin and nimble fingers slide up the side of Aoi’s leg, inching slowly to the middle of her thighs. Celeste traces a finger along her slit through Aoi’s tight shorts, eliciting a whine from the other. She then slides her fingers under the waistbands of both her shorts and underwear, her pointer and middle finger rubbing circles into her clit. Aoi moans, eyes closing shut. This is so much more than she was expecting, but it was worth it, without a doubt.

“Very cute,” Celestia coos, moving away from her clit to push those same two fingers inside Aoi. 

Aoi squeezes down on Celeste’s fingers, holding onto the sides of her chair as if it’s life or death. She feels her rub against her g-spot, seeing stars. The repetition of it makes it easy to get close, especially with someone as skilled as Celestia. She feels a thumb rub against her clit, and with a few more thrusts, she’s sent over the edge, hips bucking.

“You truly are the pretty one yourself, Hina,” Celeste mumbles. Their peace is quickly disturbed when the library doors swing open, Makoto staring wide eyed. 

Celestia’s eye twitches. “Please get out, beFORE I MAKE YOU, YOU IMBECILE!”

Aoi is sure she’ll never know shame more than she did that day.


	27. Choking // Nagito/Gundham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha hate sex (unmentioned in the little funky thing but it's all a roleplay between them ;3)

Nagito isn’t exactly sure when this began. One moment, he was in a heated argument with Gundham, and the next he was being pinned to the nearest door and kissed. Their teeth clinked together, and it was altogether messy. Really, he couldn’t have fathomed this happening. 

Before he knew it, he was enthusiastically rutting his hips against Gundham’s, whiny moan caught in his throat. His head thumps against the door, gladly accepting this sudden sort of attention, even if it’s from frustration more than it is from romance. Lust was always fun to perform for. 

“Komaeda,” Gundham grunts, mismatched eyes boring into Nagito’s own. “You are a foul, foul creature. Surely you’re aware of this.”

Nagito’s lips curl into a masochistic smile. “Formal, aren’t we?”

Strong hands grip at his hips hard, pressing him even further against the door. “I did not say you could speak, revolting one.” One of Gundham’s hands snakes up Nagito’s lithe form, bandaged fingers settling at his neck, feeling at his jugular. Nagito lets out the breath he was holding. “Use your words once more, and you shall pay.”

Feeling daring, Nagito raises his eyebrows. His smile has become a devilish grin. “Oh is that so? I’ll make sure to remember that.”

Gundham practically growls, hand closing around his neck. Nagito gasps out, hips bucking unrelentlessly. He’s so close, so unashamedly close, uncaring if he ruins his pants. Dazed eyes meet Gundham’s, a watery grin on the blond’s face. “If you’re going to soil your trousers, I suggest you do it now, whilst I am feeling merciful.” 

Nagito reaches his climax, his whole body shaking. He finds himself gasping for air the second his throat is released, weak legs buckling underneath him. He sinks to the floor, looking up at Gundham with pure adoration. His clumsy hands grab at Gundham’s jeans, nuzzling against his thigh. “Let me thank you,” he pleads. It’s clear the other hasn’t gotten off. “I want to feel your hope.”

Gundham scowls, looking utterly repulsed. At a loss for words, he unbuckles his belt. “At the very least, this shall quiet your loathsome mouth.”


	28. Biting // Soudham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every time i worked on this i was tired bc of advil pm  
> enjoy rare dom kazuichi

Kazuichi is unashamedly overly sexual. Ever since he got over his anxiety over his sexual orientation, it was pretty easy to accept his clear attraction to Gundham. And, honestly, he’d perceived that the animal enthusiast wasn’t interested at all. Oh, was he so very wrong.

Currently on his knees before Gundham, who’s seated on his bed, Kazuichi nuzzles his face against Gundham’s thighs. He doesn’t even remember how he got to this point, but it didn’t matter. He can clearly see the other’s growing erection through his tight black jeans, holding back the urge to run his fingers across it. Instead, he keeps them squarely on Gundham’s knees, hot breath against him.

“Can I suck you off?” Kazuichi asks suddenly, eyes flitting up to examine Gundham’s response. “I mean, you don’t wanna look like a mess in front everyone before dinner, right? I can help you with that.”

Gundham visibly hesitates. “Your teeth…?” 

Kazuichi opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly understands. Yeah, he can understand the fear when he has a mouth full of sharpened down teeth. But this wasn’t his first rodeo. He knew what he was doing. “I won’t hurt ya… unless you ask me too.” He winks, watching as Gundham sucks in a shaky breath. Pale fingers anointed with rings curl into his hair, fingernails brushing against the scalp.

“Be careful, lest I must end this rather abruptly,” Gundham says after a pause, and Kazuichi’s eyes light up. 

Kazuichi unbuttons and unzips Gundham’s jeans carefully and slowly, as if he’s unwrapping a particularly fragile present. He’s a little surprised when the other isn’t wearing underwear, but it wasn’t the weirdest thing about him. His thumb and forefinger circle around the shaft, and he experimentally pumps him once, then twice. He revels in the way Gundham’s breath quickens. 

Tongue darting out past his lips, Kazuichi licks a stripe up the length of Gundham’s dick. He laps at the precum that’s built up on the slit, then diverts his attention completely. He’s not going to give the other what he wants. Not yet. He nudges the tight jeans down Gundham’s legs, exposing his pale thighs. He looks up at him, admiring how debauched he already looks, then nips at the skin before him. He sinks his teeth down, careful not to break the skin, and then sucks. He’s not disrespectful enough to leave marks where people can see. He pulls back, then works on another hickey, and then another, until Gundham’s inner thighs are bruised beautifully.

Kazuichi admires his work, then finally takes Gundham’s aching dick into his mouth. 


End file.
